


Sweet Riddles

by lfvoy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfvoy/pseuds/lfvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix isn’t the only crew member who benefits from Commander Tuvok’s newly discovered love of cooking sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Riddles

_I. A Fudge Ripple Sundae_

He put a chocolate brownie in the dish and followed with two scoops of fudge ripple ice cream. Then he trickled more chocolate over the ice cream and finished with whipped cream and a cherry.

“Tuvok? What’s this?” asked Neelix.

“A fudge ripple sundae.”

“Why did you make it?”

“Because it tastes good.”

“I thought Vulcans didn’t ‘indulge’ in tasty food.”

“They don’t.”

“Then what brought this on?”

“I was inspired by recent events.”

“‘Inspired’ to make a sundae? That’s hardly ‘logical’.”

“No,” replied Tuvok. He took a bite, and continued, “but a fudge ripple sundae tastes better than logic.”

* * *

 _II. Five Pounds_

The Doctor frowned. “You’ve put on five pounds this month.”

“I suppose that makes me unfit for duty.” Her tone was flippant.

“Captain, this is quite serious! Failure to control your weight can lead to severe consequences!”

“I understand,” she said patiently.

“So you’ll change your eating habits?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll exercise more. I don’t want to change my eating habits.”

“Why not?”

“Because Tuvok’s hot fudge sundaes are too good to give up.”

“Tuvok’s sundaes?”

“Oh, yes. He’s become quite a dessert chef.”

“I knew that letting Neelix help Tuvok would lead to something like this,” he grumbled.

* * *

 _III. Quite a Sensation_

“Tuvok’s sundaes must be quite a sensation,” observed an annoyed Doctor.

“Really? Why do you think so?” asked Chakotay.

“Because you’re the sixth person I’ve seen today who’s put on weight. And I suppose you’ll be the sixth person to tell me you’d rather exercise more than change your eating habits.”

“You’re right, but it’s not the sundaes.”

“Oh?”

“His carrot cake is delicious too.”

“Maybe this is just a phase,” said the Doctor hopefully.

“If so, I hope it lasts a while. It’s nice to have good food for a change.”

“Don’t let Mr. Neelix hear you say that.”

* * *

 _IV. Two Exceptions_

“I understand you are disturbed about the desserts I have been making.”

“It isn’t the desserts themselves. I’m disturbed about their effect on the crew.”

“What effect is that?” asked Tuvok.

“This crew has started down the road to obesity!”

“Considering that the members of this crew tend to exercise, I fail to see how a few desserts can lead to widespread weight problems.”

“Unless it’s brought under control, problems will begin. With only two ironic exceptions, everyone aboard has gained weight in the past month.”

“And just who are those two ‘ironic’ exceptions?”

“Me,” replied the Doctor. “And you.”


End file.
